


Perhaps Something More

by rowanskies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, ganondorf thinks link is cute, link had gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanskies/pseuds/rowanskies
Summary: Ganondorf goes to the library to get in some solitary study time when suddenly Link shows up and attempts to apologize for his rudeness from the last time they met. It ends a little differently than they both expect.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 22





	Perhaps Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://st-hedge.tumblr.com/post/635955458359918592/tch-idiots-i-love-them
> 
> Modern college au
> 
> Are they just going to be friends or perhaps something more?

Ganondorf:

 _Goddess I hate finals week, there’s nowhere left to study in the library alone. Oh, thank the sands_ I think as I spot one empty corner left in the back section of the second floor with a few cushions on the ground for comfort. I weave through the maze of backpacks scattered on the floor around the several tables in the common area, the quiet buzz of partners quizzing each other on heavens knows what subject.

I finally reach my destination and drop my backpack on the floor, landing with a loud thud that earned me a few glares from nearby students. I plop down onto the cushion tucked in the corner and pull out my history textbook to attempt reviewing the timeline in the back of the book. 

I like studying alone, mostly because people tend to avoid me due to my large frame and tendency to speak harsher than I need to. I just can’t bring myself to engage in the niceties that lead to fruitless conversations. Call me a bastard, but I don’t mind it. 

The only people I’ve ever been able to talk with long enough were Zelda, a student in the nursing program, and this idiot Link, who plays into the stereotypical dumb jock vibe. He’s here on an athletic scholarship and hardly says a word to anyone. I’ve tried to talk to him before but was regarded with nothing more than a side glance before he went back into whatever notes he was trying to study, a worried look on his face.

Shaking my head, I return back to my textbook, but the words are blurring on the page and I can’t focus. Frustrated, I growl as I slam my book shut. _Why can’t I focus, why do my thoughts always drift back to him?!_

Speaking of the demon, I look up in time to make eye contact with a lost looking Link across the room, and as if our gaze was an invitation, he begins to make his way over to me.

He drops his backpack next to mine and sits on the adjacent cushion, putting us too close for comfort. I attempt to scoot away but I’m trapped by the wall.

Link smiles gently in almost apology before whispering, “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but you’re the only person I know here, and I need your help.”

Raising my eyebrows in surprise and a bit of disdain, I turn my body away from him with a huff. _Why should I help him after how he treated me the last time we “talked?”_

“Pleeeeeaaaasseee? I’ll take you out for lunch as thanks. And to make up for how I acted last time we saw each other.” Link whines, desperation apparent in his voice.

“Fine!” I snap, convinced by the prospect of possibly ending my track record of loneliness. I turn towards Link and ask, “Okay now what do you need help with, huh?”

Suddenly shy, Link looks down and fiddles with his hands, fingers grabbing around themselves to express the anxiety he now felt. “I-, I need help with my history class. I can’t understand the-the ancient Hyrule Civil War...the motives anyway,” Link stutters out and then recoils into himself.

_That’s what he needs help with?! This should be a piece of cake...but then he’ll leave sooner…_

“Uh, yeah I can help you study it, I was just about to review that myself. We can work on it together?” I ask, with a drop in my voice.

“Yeah! That’d be great. Thanks so much, really, I appreciate it.” Link states enthusiastically. 

Link:

I need to study for my biology final tomorrow, but I can’t find the motivation. I’ll just do it tomorrow before the test, I feel pretty confident anyway. But maybe if I go to the library I’ll at least look at my notes a little bit.

As I make my way across campus, my thoughts drift back to the flaming haired mysterious boy who had approached me the other day. He’d tried to exchange pleasant niceties with me, but I’m rubbish at talking with people I’m not familiar with, and he was very beautiful. Flustered, I was only able to grunt and look away as I felt my face heat up.

I knew it was rude of me not to respond, but I knew if I looked at him again I would freeze up. He huffed as he strode away, and I felt more guilt than I should have at the disappointment of a stranger.

Walking into the library, I see the entire ground floor is crowded with nursing and chem majors all frantically chattering together trying to cram before finals this week. I see Zelda surrounded by all her friends at one of the overly crowded tables and decide it’s not worth the embarrassment to weave through the throng in an attempt just to say hi. 

Instead, I just wait for her attention to flick up from her books and wave at her. She smiles as she recognizes me and waves back before turning to answer a question one of her classmates asked her.

Deciding to try another floor, I make my way to the elevator and head up to the second floor in hopes that the history section would be less crowded.

Upon the doors sliding open with a hiss, I step out and immediately see that same flaming haired fellow crunched in the very corner of the room with a book in his lap.

He looks up and we lock eyes, and I find myself starting to walk towards him, knowing that even if nothing comes of our interaction, I have to at least apologize for how I acted the last time we saw each other.

Walking between the tables with a scattering of a few others, I stand in front of him and say, “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but you’re the only person I know here, and I need your help.”

Ganondorf:

The whole time we were studying, I couldn’t stop looking at his face. About the little furrow in his brow whenever he didn’t understand a concept. The twist of his mouth into a little smile when I said something unintentionally funny. The way his golden hair fell across his face, obscuring his bright blue eyes from my view. At one point I was so lost gazing at him that I didn’t realize my hand had come up to his face to brush a lock of hair behind his ear so I could see his beautiful eyes.

Link leaned into my hand despite his eyes widening in shock at my unexpected delicate touch.

“I think I understand the war now,” he whispers.

My face frowning in disappointment I say, “Oh...well, I’m glad I could help. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.”

“You could come grab coffee with me and then go back to my place to hang out? M-maybe?” Link blurts out, a look of surprise crossing his face in realization of what he just said.

I have a short intake of breath in shock and reply, “You sure?”

“Y-yeah. I-I want to be around you more,” Link says as his hand slides across his textbook to rest on top of mine. There’s a pink blush on his cheeks as he does so.

“I would love to,” I say with a smile breaking across my face.

We both quickly gather up our belongings and walk out of the library, not exactly rushing to get out of there but quicker than we needed to. Standing next to each other in the elevator, the silence didn’t feel awkward. Neither of us was really one to talk, and so we stood comfortable in the quiet together. 

I hear Link’s breath falter for just a second. Concerned, I go to turn my gaze towards the blond boy when suddenly I feel his fingers sliding between mine, settling to interlock our hands together. 

I look at him as he looks at me with a question in his eyes, as well as nervousness, and I just give him a smile in reassurance.

Relieved, his cheeks flush as he looks back down at his feet but his hand tightens its grip on mine.

What an adorable blond dork, I can’t wait to get to know him.

Link:

I know I didn’t need help with my history, but he already had that book open, and from the looks of it that was an interest of his, so I did the only thing that came to mind. 

_Why am I trying so hard to build a relationship with this man?_

I couldn’t explain why I felt so drawn to him, I only knew that listening to him speak about anything at all was the most pleasant sound I had ever heard. His deep baritone comforted me in a way I had never felt before. 

Before long though, I realized I had to head back to my apartment to take care of my new chocolate lab puppy Epona. She was still in her potty-training phase and I knew if I didn’t leave soon I’d have to clean up the mess she’d inevitably make.

While I was lost in thought about how I’d have to say goodbye to Ganon, this mysterious man who wasn’t as intimidating as he seemed, I suddenly felt the feather-light touch of his fingers pushing back my hair that had fallen in my face while we’d been studying.

Surprised, my eyes widened as my heart flew out of my chest, and I felt heat rushing to my face as I tried to compose myself and understand what just happened.

“I think I understand the war now,” I whisper, incapable of saying anything more.

I see a look of hurt cross his face, and I immediately regret what I’d just said. Frantically I think of something I can do to fix the situation and also prolong our goodbyes.

I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, “You could come grab coffee with me and then go back to my place to hang out? M-maybe?” 

I see his face light up ever so slightly with joy at my suggestion and I know I made the right one, despite it being the rashest idea I’ve had in a while, especially when it came to guys.

After coming to our decision, we quickly gather our things and make our way towards the elevator with a bounce in both of our steps. The doors hiss shut behind us, and taking in the size of the room I’m suddenly overcome with the urge to hold his hand.

He makes me feel so safe, and judging from his behavior earlier, he might feel the same way I do. Tentatively, my fingers reach towards his as my breath quickens in anticipation of rejection.

However, I’m surprised when his hand readjusts to grip mine. I look up at him and can only wonder at how I had gotten into this situation, and how I knew I didn’t want this elevator ride to end.

With the warm feeling of his larger hand wrapped around mine, I realized that I was already too attached to this bear of a man. Despite all the other guys I’ve been with that have broken my heart, I have a good feeling about this one. 

Zelda was right not to judge people based on first impressions, and I’m glad he was willing to give me a second chance.

I tighten my grip on his hand, reveling in the feeling of completeness and security that I feel just from this gentle touch, and know that I’ll always want more.


End file.
